Trío Infernal
by yoxitha94
Summary: Una ceremonia de premiación, un político humillado y tres chicos. ¿Qué era lo común en esta ecuación? Tres estudiantes que median un 1.70 cm. Por el momento solo debían pasar juntos una tarde de castigo. Luego de este encuentro esperemos que la tierra siga rotando hacía el mismo lado.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Trío Infernal.**

 **.**

Hasta ese entonces ninguno se había cruzado en camino del otro, a pesar de asistir a la misma preparatoria. Fue un caso excepcional el de los muchachos, sus "acciones" provocaron una cadena de hechos desafortunados para el prestigio de su institución. Terminado el día, no sería extraño que pudieran ser expulsados, pero sus nombres permanecerían en la historia, serían una leyenda para los más jóvenes, e inmortales para quienes osaran seguir sus pasos.

Hasegawa fue el elegido para vigilar a los muchachos por ser el orientador, y, de alguna manera, terminaron siendo su problema, ya que todos los profesores estaban en la premiación, lo más destacable era que trajeron a nadie más ni nadie menos que al mismísimo Tokugawa Shigeshige para entregar los premios.

Takasugi Shinsuke, un muchacho de tercer año, clásico "chico-malo-pseudo-anarquista" que iba contra el sistema únicamente por llevar la contra, miró la hora en el reloj de pared. Llevaba diez minutos en la misma posición, las piernas sobre la mesa y los manos en la nuca, el _MADAO_ que lo vigilaba estaba más preocupado por su mujer que en prestarle un mínimo de atención. Aprovechando que Taizou hablaba por su celular, y miraba dramáticamente por la ventana con la mano apoyada en el marco, vio su oportunidad única para escapar, pero entró el director en compañía de un chico pelirrojo, quien con una sonrisa parecía burlarse de sus mayores.

Kamui cursaba segundo año y había sido transferido hacía dos semanas, su principal problema era que su concepto de "lo bueno, la empatía y la conciencia", estaban tan deteriorados como el bosque que solía ser la cabeza de su padre.

Takasugi miró con interés al recién llegado. El extraño miraba con diversión el aula, como si buscara alguna salida o algo con que pasar el tiempo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando su ya hastiado director regresó con un muchacho de castaños cabellos. Okita Sougo de primer año, un sádico hecho y derecho, a pesar de su edad, podía ser neutralizado al estar en compañía de su mejor amigo, pero rodeado de las personas equivocadas podía ser letal.

—Hasegawa, te jugarás el pellejo si este trío infernal no aprende a ser como gente normal —finalizó, cansado, cerrando la puerta. Debía dar la cara después de semejantes accidentes.

El hombre con gafas de sol tragó saliva, los peores estudiantes estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar.

—Bien, empecemos. Shinsuke, ¿qué hiciste para que te trajeran? —preguntó tratando de verse serio, obviando el hecho que antes no había cruzado ni una sola palabra con el adolescente.

—Tiré una bomba de humo cuando estaba hablando el tipo "show", pero le cayó en la cabeza y se le quemó el poco pelo que tenía. Fue divertido.

—Yo estaba cerca cuando empezó a gritar —dijo el pelirrojo con admiración y una sonrisa infantil—. Se encendió como una vela, y Matsudaira lo apagó con un extintor.

—Sabes que eso está mal. Debes pensar en los sentimientos de la gente —habló muy indignado el orientador.

—Yo solo quiero destruir, sobre todo un país corrupto como este y él es uno de sus voceros, quizás, lo que pasó fue trabajo de mi subconsciente.

—Kamui, ¿por qué te trajeron? —preguntó, ignorando las destructivas metas de vida de Takasugi.

—No hice nada, fue una broma… —Sus ojos azules y su sonrisa, le daban un aspecto demasiado inocente para gusto del maestro, realmente parecía que no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de los hechos—. Cuando pasó el "show" por el fuego, tiré un condón con claras de huevo y jabón líquido. Era para Abuto, pero supongo que salió mejor o no estaría aquí.

Taizou podía entender por qué el director estaba tan enojado, esos chicos escogieron el peor día para sacar a relucir sus talentos especiales.

—Sougo, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó con temor.

—Nada. Quería que Hijikata comiera laxantes y los disolví en el agua —Okita se refería a las jarras de agua que serían servidas a los presentes, estaban ubicadas justo al lado derecho del escenario sobre una mesa. Luego de que Tokugawa fuera incendiado y bañado en algo pegajoso, bebió agua para relajarse e intentar pasar el mal rato.

Los tres chicos rieron por la cadena de acontecimientos. Hasegawa no dudaba que la escuela cerraría al acabar el día, lo triste era que todavía no pasaban de las diez de la mañana, y el _líder político_ de la ciudad había sido humillado de las perores formas posibles. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Retomó al ambiente dramático, le dio una calada a su cigarrillo imaginario, mientras veía desde la ventana "los restos" de la ceremonia, los maestros disculpándose, la mayoría de los estudiantes destacados corriendo con urgencia a los baños más cercanos, y, por último, un joven de permanente natural que desde afuera gritaba "Takasugi, te esperamos en el ARCADE".

El trío infernal, como los llamó el director, aprovechó el caos y la distracción del "cuidador" para salir caminando descaradamente con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Sougo, desde el umbral de la puerta, le dio un último vistazo a _Madao,_ el joven tuvo la delicadeza de dejarle un "abrazo", sumergiendo la última píldora que aún tenía en el sobre en la taza de café que reposaba en el escritorio.

* * *

[EDITADO]

Agradecimientos a **Kyosha012**


End file.
